Toutes les femmes de leurs vies
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Séries de scènes. Huitième : Lucia Williams n'aurait jamais cru que son fils puisse être aussi heureux. Et pourtant… Steve/Danny, Grace, Mama Williams. Publication tous les mardis.
1. Ces choses que l'on fait

**Titre :** Les choses que l'on fait

**Auteur :** Camille_miko

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Prompt :** " J'ai gagné à la loterie génétique, que veux-tu ?" par Tipitina

**Bêta :** Azh' 3

**Résumé en deux mots :** thé et bébé

**Résumé :** Il y avait ces choses que l'on sait et celles que l'on fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. Si on écoutait Danny sa vie à Hawaii était proche de la catastrophe. Pour autant, elle n'avait jamais vu son ex-mari aussi épanoui que depuis son arrivée sur l'île. C'était une évidence, qu'il semblait pourtant nier. Même Grace l'avait remarqué avec ses yeux d'enfant.<p>

Sans leurs départs pour "cet enfer rempli d'ananas" –après deux ans, Danny le soutenait toujours- il était vraisemblable qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir des discussions comme celle-ci. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition depuis qu'elle avait accouché. Danny déposait Grace, Rachel sortait sa théière –celle que le blond lui avait offert pour leurs deux ans de mariage-, préparait le thé pendant que Danny jouait avec son nouveau-né. Après cela, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Surtout de comment Steve était un fou-furieux qui voulait le tuer.

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une manière pour Danny de passer du temps avec celui qui n'était pas son fils.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'hurle jamais ?

- J'ai gagné à la loterie génétique, que veux-tu ? Répliqua Rachel, moqueuse.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder le visage de son ex-mari pour savoir qu'il regrettait que cet enfant ne soit pas le sien, mais… C'était mieux ainsi. Parce qu'elle avait fini par comprendre qu'ils n'étaient qu'une histoire d'un soir de nostalgie, de facilité. Bien sûr que Danny aurait pris ses responsabilités s'il avait été le père. Il aurait quitté Hawaii, la Force 5.0, ses amis. Steve.

Surtout Steve. C'était aussi ce qu'elle avait compris. Son ex-mari l'avait réellement aimée, aussi fort qu'un homme puisse aimer une femme, aussi inconditionnellement qu'il était possible de l'imaginer. Simplement, elle n'était pas faite pour être la femme d'un flic, pour attendre à côté du téléphone les appels de l'hôpital. Elle ne comprenait pas cette passion, même si elle était fière de ce qu'il faisait.

Steve lui avait cette même flamme, comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait et plus que tout… Il adorait Grace et la petite fille en pinçait pour lui. Pourtant, quand elle voyait Danny, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, rien de plus que cet amour discret qu'ils ne laissaient pas s'exprimer au-delà de quelques gestes et regards. Elle le connaissait tellement qu'elle se doutait qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, pas même mis un mot sur ce qui les reliait. Ni baiser, ni caresse.

Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Danny. Elle avait lu le Lieutenant Commander. C'était quelqu'un de très droit, très militaire. Être avec un homme ne devait pas être simple. Alors, elle abordait délicatement le sujet avec son ex-mari, combien ils s'entendaient, combien ils étaient complices, combien il semblait heureux.

Peut-être que cela ne changerait rien et elle en avait conscience, mais peut-être aussi que les rapprocher tous les deux lui permettrait d'être pardonnée de son mensonge, un jour, par Dieu. Danny lui ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner, de toute façon.

Charles William Edwards ne pouvait pas être le fils de Stan. Il était celui de Danny.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


	2. L'amour en mer

**Titre :** L'amour en mer

**Auteur :** Camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Pairing :** futur-ex Steve/Catherine, futur-peut-être-s'ils-font-des-efforts Steve/Danny

**Fandom :** Hawaii Five-0

**Résumé en deux mots :** amour et navy

**Résumé :** Il ne voulait pas être aimé et elle avait bien des raisons pour cela.

**Bêta :** Azh 3

**Prompt :** "M'aimer est un gaspillage de sentiments" par Meanne77

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

****

* * *

><p><p>

Catherine eut un sourire en entendant Steve lui expliquer la sortie au zoo de la fille de son partenaire. Ils avaient leur "truc" tous les deux. Ils n'utilisaient pas de mot pour le définir. Elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin et le brun n'avait jamais rien fait pour cela. En fait, peu après qu'ils aient commencer à se fréquenter, il lui avait déclaré très abruptement –très Steve-ment en fait- que l'aimer était un gaspillage de temps et de sentiments.

Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de lui, pour autant, ce qu'ils avaient comptait pour elle. Depuis qu'il était réserviste, ils se voyaient moins mais elle voyait parfaitement qu'il avait changé.

Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre. Steve était quelqu'un de très secret, mais il s'était ouvert, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, malgré sa séquestration en Corée du Nord. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le mess des officiers, quand il avait reçu la communication. Un des privilèges de leur rang que de pouvoir recevoir des appels presque en privé.

Son visage s'était ouvert alors qu'il parlait avec son coéquipier. Il lui avait même tiré plus d'un sourire. Tomber amoureuse de lui serait la pire idée qu'il puisse être, mais pas pour les raisons que Steve imaginait. Il n'était pas le type parfait et sortir avec un supérieur hiérarchique, même s'il n'avait pas officiellement autorité sur soi était une mauvaise idée. Il avait un nombre de problèmes à régler qui était plus qu'important. Le décès de sa mère, puis l'assassinat de son père étaient l'illustration de ceci. Cela aurait été dur pour n'importe qui d'entendre se faire descendre l'homme qui nous avait éduqué, de savoir que l'on aurait pu changer les choses si on avait fait autrement. Pour Steve, cela avait été comme une sorte de gangrène, de rage qu'on lui avait insufflé.

Steve étant à terre, si elle tombait amoureuse de lui, il faudrait faire des sacrifices pour avoir une vie de couple. Elle devrait certainement quitter le service actif ou demander à être cantonnée dans le Pacifique. Elle n'envisageait de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Steve, de toute façon, était un insupportable hyper-actif, incapable de tenir en place plus de quinze minutes. Lorsqu'il n'était pas sur un navire, il adorait aller nager à des horaires indécents, avant de courir plusieurs kilomètres. La Navy n'avait rien amélioré.

Mais il y avait une raison par dessus toutes les autres qui rendait cette idée stupide. Steve était définitivement et complètement amoureux de son partenaire, même s'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Tout son corps exprimait son bien-être alors qu'il ne l'avait eu que quelques minutes au téléphone. Lors du Gala du Gouverneur, cela avait été encore plus flagrant, quand elle avait pu les voir se chamailler comme deux enfants, comme si toute leur vie était là.

Plus que tout, plus que ces raisons, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se donne de faux espoirs, alors qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un même s'il ne s'en était pas encore aperçu.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


	3. La mer lave toutes les larmes

**Titre :** La mer lave toutes les larmes

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Gabby/Danny, non-retourné Steve/Danny, Kono, Chin (en toile de fond)

**Résumé en deux mots :** Pleurs dignes

**Résumé :** Tous étaient heureux pour lui, même si leurs yeux disaient le contraire.

**Bêta :** Fantastique Azh'

**Prompt :** "On ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et les nichons de la crémière" de Hlo

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kono secoua la tête. La situation était juste parfaitement catastrophique et totalement ridicule. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils rejouaient un mauvais imitation d'un drame shakespearien certains jours. Pourtant, c'était réellement ainsi. Danny avait annoncé qu'il était possible que peut-être, il se pourrait qu'il déménage de son appartement minable. La nouvelle avait emporté l'enthousiasme de toute l'équipe car autant dire que ce n'était pas innocent si, quand il avait Grace, il passait une large partie de son temps chez Steve. La maison était grande, claire, propre et surtout il y avait la plage à quelques mètres. Tout ceci était bien mieux pour la petite fille que le trou à rats de Danny.<p>

Sauf qu'il rajouta que c'était pour emménager avec Gabby. A cet instant, Kono releva les yeux et put voir la réaction de Steve. Celui-ci avait un sourire extrêmement convainquant, encourageant mais la panique se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Danny ne l'avait jamais remarqué contrairement au reste du monde. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'un jour, ils se mettraient ensemble. Puis, Danny avait couché avec Rachel, prêt à partir pour le New Jersey avec elle et leurs deux enfants. Finalement, l'enfant n'était pas de lui et il était resté. Ensuite, il y avait eu Gabby.

Les deux chefs n'avaient jamais été ensemble. Elle soupçonnait que Steve avait conscience de tout ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Pourtant –et cela la rendait folle- il ne se battait pas pour Danny. Chin soutenait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'il était amoureux. Parce que oui, la situation faisait sortir même son cousin de sa réserve !

Certaines fois, elle se demandait jusqu'où allait le masochisme du brun. Surtout quand il proposait d'aller fêter ça chez lui avec quelques bières et un barbecue.

Kono aimait penser qu'un jour, ils se rendraient compte qu'ils passaient leur temps à graviter l'un autour de l'autre, que Steve faisait capoter toutes ses relations en parlant de son si fantastique coéquipier, ce New Jersiais qui parlait trop fort, qui ne savait pas cuisiner –mais qui s'obstinait-, qui détestait Hawaï…

Quant à Danny… On ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et les nichons de la crémière mais il essayait avec beaucoup de brio. Steve laissait faire en jouant le parfait meilleur ami.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée, quand le blond eut vanté tous les mérites de sa petite-amie, une fois qu'il eut expliqué combien elle le rendait heureux que Steve s'éloigna, sous prétexte de tremper les pieds dans l'océan. Quand Kono arriva derrière lui pour l'enserrer dans ses bras, il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et tenta d'essuyer rapidement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Chut… Je sais Steve, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Alors, il se détendit dans ses bras et laissa une autre larme couler.

Danny plaisanta qu'ils faisaient un beau couple tous les deux comme cela, quand ils revinrent sur le lanaï.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


	4. Le lego de la discorde

**Titre :** Le lego de la discorde

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** Hawaii Five-0

**Pairing :** Gabby/Danno, Grace et Steve en toile de fond.

**Résumé :** Quand on promet quelque chose à une petite fille, il faut le tenir.

**Résumé en deux mots :** Ras-le-bol et petite fille

**Bêta :** Azh que j'aime fort d'amour 3

**Prompt :** I Hope you step on a Lego (J'espère que tu vas marcher sur un Lego) de Calliope

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Depuis que Grace était à Hawaii, ses week-ends avec son Danno s'étaient presque toujours passé avec Oncle Steve. Il faisait des repas équilibrés, sans trop de gras, car ce n'était pas bon pour la santé de Danno, et il lui apprenait des tours quand son père avait le dos tourné.<p>

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait appris à faire un geyser avec du bicarbonate de soude. Papa désapprouvait, mais une fois qu'Oncle Steve avait commencé, il se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et de râler pour le principe. Il faisait beaucoup de choses pour le principe, quand ils étaient avec Oncle Steve.

Quand Danno avait annoncé qu'il emménageait avec Gabby, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Après tout, il passait plus de temps avec Oncle Steve qu'avec tous les autres et Gabby était un peu comme Tante Mary ou Tante Kono. Il ne voulait pas habiter avec elles, alors pourquoi avec Gabby ?

Surtout que depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, elle avait plein d'idées d'activités. Il fallait aller au musée, voir des récifs, aller à une fête hawaïenne traditionnelle, … Avec elle, on allait jamais à la plage. On ne faisait jamais de surf, comme avec Tante Kono. On ne faisait jamais d'expériences et on créait encore moins de parachutes pour ses Barbies, pour les lancer depuis le premier étage.

Avec Gabby, on faisait que des choses sérieuses, qui apprenaient de nouveaux trucs. Elle était pas méchante, mais c'était nul. Elle n'était pas en week-end avec Danno pour faire comme la semaine à l'école. Ce qui était le plus nul, c'était qu'avec toutes ces super activités (qui faisaient le bonheur de Maman et de Step-Stan), ils n'allaient jamais voir Oncle Steve.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été chez Papa, elle lui en avait parlé et il avait promis qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi et la soirée chez Steve, s'il était d'accord. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop, parce qu'il lui avait dit un jour, qu'elle était toujours la bienvenue. Il lui avait même donné son numéro de téléphone, si elle avait un problème et que Danno, Maman ou Step Stan n'étaient pas joignables. Oncle Steve, c'était le meilleur.

Simplement, Gabby, elle avait trouvé une super expo sur les Legos. C'était un type qui créait de super maisons avec et qui exposait dans tout le pays. Alors, elle avait dit que cela pourrait attendre d'aller voir Steve, parce que ça, ça n'était pas tous les jours. Il y avait même un endroit où jouer pour les enfants et les adultes, que comme ça ils pourraient faire une maison tous les trois, que cela pourrait être la maison de leurs rêves. Elle avait dit que ça, ce n'était pas éducatif, que Grace aimerait.

Elle l'avait dit le midi juste avant d'aller chez Oncle Steve, que Papa devrait l'appeler pour lui dire et que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'elle pourrait voir Steve une autre fois.

- J'espère que tu vas marcher sur un Lego ! Cria Grace, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


	5. Courir pour oublier

**Titre :** Courir pour oublier.

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Danny/Gabby, un-jour-peut-être-Steve/Danny, Mary, Kono

**Résumé :** Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son frère, mais lui ne semblait pas le vouloir

**Résumé en deux mots** : Angst et barbecue

**Bêta :** Azh 3

**Prompt :** "J'ai toujours fait crever mes plantes vertes, je vais pas prendre un animal !" de Shakes

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

****

* * *

><p><p>

Mary avait découvert à l'âge adulte qu'elle aimait rentrer à Hawaï. C'était sa maison. Steve avait fait peu à peu de la demeure froide de leur père un vrai foyer. Elle ne rentrait pas souvent, autant à cause de son travail qu'à cause du prix du billet. Mais, quand elle rentrait, elle ne faisait pas semblant.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, c'était il y a plus d'un an, mais là, elle était là pour six semaines ! Elle avait négocié avec son chef d'écrire des articles sur les cinq îles, en échange d'une extension de ses vacances. Elle s'était faite une joie à l'idée de revoir l'équipe de son frère. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle était sa seconde famille et à leur façon qu'ils le cadraient. Il y avait Chin, le sage qui le stoppait dans ses idées idiotes. Il y avait Kono qui semblait autant admirer son frère que vouloir le dépasser. Il y avait l'adorable petite Grace. Et il y avait Danny qui semblait l'empêcher de mettre à feu et à sang l'île, mais aussi qui comblait peu à peu le manque affectif de son frère.

Seulement…

Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que quand elle rentrerait, Steve ferait semblant d'aller bien, que Danny aurait emménagé avec une femme inconnue –depuis quand il voyait quelqu'un d'autre que son frère ?- et que, malgré ses efforts, Kono serait parfaitement dépassée par la situation.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la seule fille de l'équipe, elle découvrit en prime qu'il y avait eu une certaine Lori au sein de la Force 5.0, dont Steve ne lui avait jamais parlé.

- Tu ne trouves pas que la maison est vide, quand tu es tout seul ? Lança-t-elle l'air de rien à son frère.

Elle avait espéré qu'ainsi, il lui dirait pourquoi Danny n'avait pas emménagé avec lui, pourquoi il ne voyait presque plus la petite Grace. Autant rêver. Par un miracle incompréhensible, ils se retrouvèrent à parler d'elle et de son appart sur le continent.

- J'ai toujours fait crever mes plantes vertes, je vais pas prendre un animal, Steve ! Et je ferais comment quand je viendrais te voir ?

- Tu n'es plus obligée de venir aussi souvent que tu le faisais avec Papa, tu sais. Je sais que tu as une vie prenante.

Cette remarque avait glacé Mary. Elle ne venait pas souvent. Steve se refermait sur lui-même. Kono le lui avait dit. Il était toujours tout en sourire, parfaitement aimable. Il avait même invité la petite amie de Danny lors du barbecue qu'il avait fait à son arrivée. Il avait été très gentil avec elle, très attentif, comme avec Grace, Kono ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il lui avait même donné la recette de marinade que Danny adorait.

Pourtant, savoir que son frère était sorti courir pendant des heures après que tous soient partis pour s'épuiser, lui avait brisé le cœur aussi sûrement que s'il lui avait enfin avoué qu'il était amoureux de Danny.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


	6. Complot au bord de l'eau

**Titre :** Complot au bord de l'eau

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Gabby/Danno, On-va-y-croire-Steve/Danny, Kono, Mary, Lori

**Résumé :** Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'équipe puisse exploser comme cela. Et pourtant…

**Résumé en deux mots :** Psychologie et manipulation

**Bêta :** Azh 3

**Prompt :** "Le savoir est une chose, mais rien ne vaut le savoir-faire." par Hlo1

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

****

* * *

><p><p>

Lorsqu'elle était partie d'Hawaï, Lori avait quitté une équipe réellement soudée où son intégration avait toujours été un peu discutable. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Simplement, ils avaient déjà leurs habitudes, qu'elle avait les siennes et que… Il y avait eu des frictions.

Six mois après son départ, elle retrouvait un groupe bien maltraité. Steve était complètement hanté et Danny plus réellement là, mais pas réellement ailleurs. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que sa relation avec Gabby puisse devenir sérieuse. Il y avait ce lien entre Steve et lui qui était très fort. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien tenté avec l'ex-SEAL. Aucune chance.

Danny ne jouait pas fair-play, visiblement. Kono l'avait appelé un soir, alors que Mary était sur l'île. Toutes les deux s'inquiétaient de l'état de Steve et la première avait l'espoir qu'elle puisse les aider. Elle avait des vacances à poser, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle avait simplement pensé que la tension sexuelle entre les deux était devenue ingérable et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce. Mais non.

Avec les filles, elles avaient décidé de faire la surprise à l'équipe. Mary avait préparé une soirée bière et barbecue sur le lanaï de Steve et avait invité tout le monde. Lori les attendait tous dehors, tout en cuisinant et en papotant pour apprendre à connaître la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais croisée.

Les garçons tombèrent des nues en la découvrant. Ils étaient tous les trois sincèrement heureux de la retrouver. Pourtant Steve semblait ailleurs la majorité du temps. Il suivait le plus souvent Danny du coin de l'œil, comme elle l'avait vu faire avec bien des suspects. Gabby semblait convaincue qu'il l'appréciait et passait beaucoup de temps à parler avec lui de tout et de rien. Lori pouvait voir le tic nerveux de la main de Steve. Il l'avait tout le temps quand il souhaitait s'échapper d'une conversation. C'est comme cela qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être avec elle, un jour où ils avaient parlé de relations sentimentales.

En face de lui, la jeune femme était parfaitement détendue. Ses épaules étaient relâchées, preuve qu'elle était en territoire ami pour elle. En arrivant, elle avait même serré Steve quelques instants de plus que tous les autres. Elle était réellement à l'aise avec lui. Il était un ami et elle tomberait des nues en découvrant que son ami désirait son petit ami à elle. Elle serait certainement très gênée de se rendre compte de tout cela.

Effleurant l'épaule de Mary et posant sa main sur le bras de Kono pour attirer leur attention, elle murmura :

Un de mes profs disait que le savoir est une chose, mais rien ne valait le savoir-faire. Parce que là, il va nous falloir de vrais professionnels pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux.

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête. Mission acceptée. Il était plus que temps de faire le nécessaire, car sinon, Steve et Danny allaient finir par réellement se détruire.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


	7. Les amis de mon petit ami

**Titre :** Les amis de mon petit ami

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Danny/Gabby

**Résumé :** Son petit ami la rendait heureuse, mais plus que tout, ses amis à lui l'acceptaient totalement.

**Résumé en deux mots :** bonheur conjugal

**Bêta :** Azh' 3

**Prompt :** "Certains provoquent, d'autres séduisent." De Tipitina

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabby était quelqu'un qui avait toujours eu énormément de chance. Elle avait eu facilement ses exams. Elle n'avait pas eu de problème à trouver le boulot de ses rêves. Mais elle avait pris du temps avant de trouver un homme avec qui elle voudrait vivre. Elle l'avait trouvé tardivement, la trentaine passée. Peu importait !<p>

Certains hommes attendent des femmes qu'elles n'aient plus aucune passion après qu'ils les avaient rencontrées. Ce n'était pas le cas de Danny. Avec lui, elle avait de la chance. Il était attentif, très patient. Il ne voulait pas un enfant pour l'instant, mais n'était pas contre l'idée de le faire plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait sa fille, Grace, qui était absolument adorable, bien qu'elle rentre peu à peu dans l'adolescence.

Cela créait des frictions et elle le savait, la petite fille pouvait craindre qu'elle ne prenne la place de sa mère. Elle n'en avait absolument pas envie, même si elle aimait beaucoup la fille de Danny.

Il l'avait présentée à ses collègues, qui étaient ses plus proches amis. Tous semblaient parfaitement l'accepter, bien qu'ils connaissent et fréquentent Rachel, l'ex-femme de Daniel. Des trois, celui avec qui elle avait la meilleure relation était Steve, le séducteur. C'était le coéquipier de son petit ami. Un type très carré, après des années passées dans la Navy. Pourtant, il était très attentif à son équipe et à elle. Il l'invitait toujours lors des repas de l'équipe. Un jour, elle avait demandé à Danny, si c'était bien lui qui l'invitait ou si c'était par simple politesse. Il lui avait répondu que Steve ne connaissait pas les convenances et que s'il le faisait c'était parce qu'il le voulait bien. Cela l'avait rassurée.

Il était très gentil et c'était un sacré cuisinier. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi Danny avait passé autant de temps avant chez lui. Cette maison était accueillante et son propriétaire réellement adorable. Il lui donnait des recettes de sa propre mère, n'hésitait pas à partager des anecdotes de travail ou de ses voyages avec elle. Elle se sentait un membre à part entière de leur groupe avec lui.

Kono semblait plus réservée, mais ce n'était peut-être pas simple pour elle après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Rachel. Elle savait que Danny avait été blessé et elle devait craindre que cela ne recommence encore. Chin, lui, était… En fait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lire en lui.

Pourtant, quand elle était avec eux, elle se disait qu'elle était heureuse de tout ça. Elle espérait sincèrement que Danny et elle puissent garder leur amitié, car elle lui était immensément précieuse.

Elle referma son coffret à bijoux en regardant la bague que Danny venait de lui offrir. Elle espérait aussi que Steve accepte d'être le témoin de Daniel quand ils se marieraient et que Kono serait son témoin à elle. Elle n'avait pas tant d'amie que cela sur l'île, comme elle travaillait beaucoup trop. Grace ferait une merveilleuse demoiselle d'honneur. A tous les trois, ils permettraient de rendre la cérémonie toute particulièrement merveilleuse.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note bonus :<strong> la semaine prochaine, ce sera la dernière partie. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût.


	8. Des fleurs pour Pearl Harbor

**Titre :** Des fleurs pour Pearl Harbor

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny, ex-Danny/Gabby, Mama Williams, Grace

**Résumé :** Lucia Williams n'aurait jamais cru que son fils puisse être aussi heureux. Et pourtant…

**Bêta :** Azh 3

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucia Williams avait toujours voulu le bonheur de ses enfants. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Navy SEAL puisse le faire, alors que son fils n'avait jamais cessé de se plaindre de lui. Pourtant à cet instant, elle était avait la certitude que tel était le cas.<p>

Grace avait demandé à venir sur la tombe de la mère de Steve pour prier et celui-ci avait accepté. Il était en train de lui raconter une anecdote datant de sa jeunesse. Cela l'avait surprise quand Danny lui avait annoncé qu'il avait quitté Gabby. Il lui avait expliqué que… Elle était très bien, mais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait pensé que c'était Rachel. Rien ne l'avait préparée à voir son fils aux bras d'un autre homme.

Malgré cela… Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à son bonheur. Il rayonnait littéralement en regardant son petit ami parler doucement avec sa fille. Elle avait cru comprendre que le brun était amoureux depuis longtemps de son fils, que cela n'avait pas été une grande surprise pour leurs proches (Rachel, la première !). Steve avait fini par le lui avouer, parce que ce non-dit était en train de l'empoisonner. Il avait été prêt à continuer à faire semblant auprès de Gabrielle, à changer d'équipier, voire à le muter, si Danny l'avait désiré. Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été très durs. Danny était perdu ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait appelé Rachel et avait parlé avec elle. Beaucoup.

Après cela, il avait rompu avec Gabrielle et avait été encore plus paumé. Elle connaissait bien son fils et elle se doutait qu'il avait dû être torturé par tout ça, se demander ce que sa fille, sa famille en penseraient. La petite Kono lui avait dit qu'en effet, il n'avait pas été bien pendant plusieurs semaines, avant qu'un matin, il n'arrive le sourire aux lèvres en même temps que Steve.

Elle avait reçu un long coup de fil quelques jours plus tard, durant lequel son fils lui avait expliqué qu'il voyait quelqu'un, que c'était compliqué, que c'était un homme. Il l'avait appelée la peur au ventre, qu'elle ne le repousse, qu'elle ne lui reproche cette relation. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, mais elle avait voulu venir pour le rencontrer.

De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, Steve aimait son fils et sa petite-fille. Il était prêt à tout pour eux. Grace semblait l'adorer et Lucia comprenait bien pourquoi en le voyant.

Elle s'éloigna un instant pour aller chercher le bouquet dans la voiture. Rachel comprendrait qu'ils arrivent sans fleurs. En revenant, elle attendit que son futur beau-fils ne se rende compte de sa présence à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que je peux… ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la tombe.

Steve la regarda un instant, perdu, avant de comprendre, de sourire et de hocher la tête. Danny lui adressa le sourire le plus radieux qu'il soit.

C'était tardif. C'était inattendu. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait douter du fait que tous les trois, ils étaient heureux et qu'ils faisaient tout pour rendre les deux autres heureux.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


End file.
